


Beautiful Insanity

by chaemiyoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemiyoo/pseuds/chaemiyoo
Summary: Mina had a crush on Nayeon throughout high school. She never thought she'd see her again, that was until she saw her at her college game.The worst part is that Nayeon is as pretty as always.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. College is a scam

Mina is now starting to regret turning down help from the RA. She may have underestimated how difficult it would be to get all of her things into her dorm room. It feels like her arms and legs are on fire. She wouldn’t be surprised if they were to just slip off her body. The girl was also getting annoyed at the stares people were giving her. Instead of helping they just stare at her, does she have something on her face? Panic rushed in and she practically ran to the bathroom to check the mirror. However, she in fact did not have anything on her face. 

“Why are they staring then…” whatever, she probably shouldn’t overthink it. Nothing good will come from that. Letting out a deep breath, it was time to go back to bringing her boxes in. 

It only took her 15 minutes to get down to the last box. The box was about half her size and she had no idea how to get it up the stairs. She watched a video about lifting from the back, or was it legs? Maybe it was both. It didn’t help that it was so cold out and had rained a few hours ago. Now she had to lift a heavy box on slippery floors. 

“On the count of three, one..two...three” oh. Well, this box isn’t heavy at all. 

With all of her things in her room now she can finally take a break. Usually, she would be stressed about making her things look tidy because of roommates but this year she got a single room. Being a D1 athlete has its perks that just seem to get better with time. Not only did she have her own room but she also had her own private bathroom. 

Now don’t get her wrong, Mina wasn’t the type to brag but it was nice to know that she could if she wanted to. It was hard work to get where she was and she hopes that she’ll be able to maintain her status. All she had to do was pass her classes and not suck at soccer. Easy right? Just the thought of how busy she’ll be was giving her a pounding headache. College is such a scam. 

Classes start tomorrow. The first days are usually just discussions about the syllabus, maybe she’ll just skip them. It’s not like the professors would even notice that she wasn’t there. Last year she was over-enthusiastic about starting classes that it led to her being disappointed. High school made college seem like more than it is. Sure it’s different but overall it’s not all that it’s made out to be, well at least in her eyes. 

The worst part of it all was that she didn’t get a single date last year. Surprising right? It was all because of her schedule. With both her classes and practice, she would end up busy all time. Her free time would be spent eating or sleeping. In movies they make it seem like college is all fun and parties but you turn away for one second and you have like 10 assignments and multiple different readings due. 

She hated it. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to give up. There was something in her ego that would not let her just drop out. Plus her parents don’t want her to be a part of their family business. They told her it was too “easy” of a career choice. Did they want her to suffer? Perhaps that was indeed their goal in life. 

Whatever it was Mina didn’t care anymore. All she wants now is to take a nap and not to be stressed for one second. 

Just one nap wouldn’t be bad…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I drop out?” 

“Mina you haven’t even started classes” Jihyo was right, she hated it. Sometimes she regrets agreeing to be friends with the girl. All she does is tell her what she doesn’t want to hear, those things she says are usually reasonable but you didn’t hear it from her. 

They were currently sitting in Mina’s dorm mentally preparing for the school year. Jihyo had come in unannounced and woke the poor girl from her nap. The strange part was that she didn’t say a word to Mina. All she did was come in, wake her up, and just sit next to her. It almost looked like she was lost in her own mind. If Mina was stressed she couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of stress that Jihyo was under.

The girl for some reason decided it would be a good idea to take honor classes and now she was beginning to think she’s made a terrible mistake. After organizing her schedule in a planner it’s become clear she’ll be very, very busy. At this point, the word busy may not be able to grasp just how little free time there will be for Jihyo. 

“College is a scam” rolling her eyes, Jihyo turned to face the younger girl. 

“You always say that” They are close now. She could see all the details on her friends face, Mina really was pretty. Did this girl have any flaws? 

“Are we about to kiss right now?” The smirk on Mina’s face was so unexplainable. For some reason it made Jihyo want to kick her in the shin. 

“Don’t be gross” before Mina could even open her mouth she was pushed off the bed and onto the hard floor. This is what their relationship had evolved into. They met in their English class freshman year of college and they’ve stayed friends since then. Besides Sana, Jihyo was her closest friend. 

Jihyo understands her and doesn’t ever judge her. Even though Mina pretends to hate it, she loves that her friend is so honest with her. There are days where you don’t need a sugar-coated hope. Some days you need someone that will tell you the hard truth. 

“Are you going to get up or are you going to stay there like a dumbass?” Mina stood up robotically before turning to face her. 

“Get out of my dorm” Her facial expression was so deadly serious, Jihyo couldn’t help but giggle at the girl. 

With a smile on her face, Jihyo looks Mina in the eyes and says 

“Make me” That was enough. Mina walked away expressionless with a light blush beginning to spread across her face. Jihyo couldn’t see what the latter was doing. All she heard was a door shut and the faucet turns on. The silence was beginning to make Jihyo a little tiny bit scared. Maybe testing Mina was not the best idea on her part. What would the girl even do? She wasn’t scared of Mina. 

That was until she saw the girl approach her with a water gun in her hand. It wasn’t even a tiny water gun, it was one of those huge ones. Now the fear registered onto Jihyo’s face

“Mina… let’s talk this out” The girl was slowly backing up into the wall. That cocky smirk was back on Mina’s face. Somehow this smirk was worse than the last one. This was the last stage of the smirk, the final form. 

“Get out,” Nodding Jihyo slowly started walking toward the door. Once she reached the door she stopped to look at Mina. The girl still had the water gun aimed at her, and that stupid smirk was still on her face. 

Now she had two options.

She can simply walk out and leave it be. Or she can take some hits and take the water gun to get revenge. The second option was sounding really nice right now. Although it would be a guarantee that she would get soaked in water. Which meant she would have to walk back to her dorm room completely soaked. That would lead to her making a weird first impression on her new roommates.

Last year she made a bad impression on her roommates and they didn’t talk to her for that whole semester. Jihyo won’t make the same mistake twice.

“I’ll be leaving now” Before closing the door she could hear Mina laughing. Well, maybe this year won’t be so bad. 

Lucky for her, her roommates weren’t in the dorm room yet. However, their things were already moved into the dorm. They must have been zooming to have been able to move in so quickly. She was only at Mina’s for about 30 minutes. Yet they were able to not only bring in their things but they organized them. 

Meanwhile, Mina got so exhausted from moving in that she took a nap. The girl is a D1 athlete and still gets tired from it. Jihyo had expected to see them taking naps just like Mina did. Maybe her roommates were also athletes. Either that or they had help from someone else. 

Just on time one of her roommates walks in. The girl was taller than her and had blonde hair. She’s never seen the girl before, maybe she was new? Jihyo would surely remember this girl. She was too pretty to forget. Well in reality maybe she’s seen her around campus but she can’t ever remember seeing her.

“Oh hi” oh shit. Stop staring Jihyo, it's rude. 

“Hi, I’m Jihyo, Park Jihyo. I’m a sophomore” 

“I’m Momo, Hirai Momo, I am a junior” her smile is so sweet. Gosh is this girl some kind of model. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is holding up my order” Nayeon was going to cry. Right now, in the store. No, she didn’t care if people were looking. All she wanted was to get her damn coffee. It has reached the point where she doesn’t care if she doesn’t get Momo’s coffee. All she wants is her coffee. Friendships have been abandoned, there is only room for her cares. And right now she wants her coffee. 

Momo sent her to go get coffee since she did all the moving in. So being the gracious friend she was, she ordered them coffee online. She absolutely hated waiting in lines so she assumed it would be faster to order online. 

Boy was she wrong. 

Turns out it doesn’t matter where you order the coffee will take a while. It’s been 10 minutes and everyone has got their coffee but her. This was some kind of trap. The cashier told her that it would be out soon.

When is it soon? Soon can mean a lot of things. 

“Im Nayeon your coffee is ready” oh finally. Nayeon has never left a store so quickly. The moment she settled in her car. She took a drink of her coffee. This was perhaps her worst addiction but the taste was too good to give up. Her frustration melted away the moments the drink hit her taste buds. 

The caffeine hit the moment she arrived at the dorm rooms. She left very tired and came back a little too energetic. She greeted every person she saw in the hallway and they all gave her very confused greetings back. They might think that she won the lottery just because of the smile she had on her face.

Then an idea came into her mind and what a horrible idea it was. The girl wanted to scare Momo but she had not the slightest idea that her new roommate was in the room.

In fact, the fact that she had another roommate slipped her mind. All she could think of was scaring Momo. She carefully set down the drink holder with the coffee and kicked open the door. The screams sounded like something from a movie. Nayeon didn’t even get a chance to see Momo’s face because she was laughing so much.

Wait why did I hear two screams? Nayeon’s head snapped up making eye contact with Momo’s disappointed eyes and met with (who she assumed) was her new roommates' eyes. Her cheeks flushed and embarrassment registered in her mind. 

“Nayeon what the hell” It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. 

“I’m sorry” She was a fool. How could she forget that her new roommate was in the room? Well, it’s not like she knew but she probably should’ve remembered that she had a new roommate. This was humiliating, she felt like a puppy that misbehaved. 

“It’s okay, I’m Park Jihyo” The girl couldn’t even make eye contact as she shook Jihyo’s hand. 

“Nayeon, Im Nayeon. It’s nice to meet you and I promise I’m not like this all the time” 

“She is like that all the time” Momo stuck her tongue out at Nayeon’s glaring eyes. Maybe today just wasn’t her day. She’s been made a fool at least 2 times today. 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it” Jihyo assured

Nodding Nayeon made her way to her room. She had no idea what to say so she does what she thinks is best. She’ll pretend to be busy. Maybe scroll through some old emails and recheck her classes for the hundredth time. She’ll make a conversation with Jihyo when she gets over the humiliation she just experienced. 

Gosh Nayeon maybe this is a sign to stop drinking so much coffee

The coffee. 

She left the coffee outside the door. Now she really wants to slam her head against the wall. Momo looks entertained talking to Jihyo, maybe she forgot about the coffee? There was a 50/50 chance that she would forget about the coffee. By the looks of it, her best friend will forget about the coffee. That was until she heard a knock at the door. 

The RA was now scolding Momo about not leaving a mess in the hallway. It took everything in Nayeon’s power not to burst out into laughter. That would make an even worse impression on her new roommate. 

“Nayeon thanks for the coffee by the way” Momo yells from outside the room. 

She can finally let out a sigh of relief. At least she won’t have to deal with that anymore. Now she can lay in bed for the rest of the day and the rest of tomorrow. Well until 2pm because she has her first class of the semester then. 

Nayeon was studying business. She loved it, every single part of it. Even the part where people get angry at you. She didn’t really care what other people thought of her. Although it’s easy to care about what others think. To her, it doesn’t matter, as long as she feels happy nothing else should matter. Once she figured that out it was easy to know what career she wanted to follow. 

Her freshman year she had no idea what she wanted to do. She did all kinds of classes even trying out to do sports. However, she soon found out that it was too physically demanding. The athletes were cute, she must admit. 

The coach thought she was very good but Nayeon felt out of the loop. Everyone else wanted to do volleyball for a living but all she wanted was to do it for fun. Quitting was one of the hardest things that she had to do. Sometimes she misses playing but it’s all for the best. She doesn’t know how Momo does it. 

Business is the best fit for her.

So of course it's reasonable that she would look for a job where she could improve her business skills. Working at a fast food place was something that she did for far too long. Don’t get her wrong though she is very grateful for the experience she got. 

Working fast food helped improve her ability to communicate with people. It also helped boost her confidence in herself. 

Nayeon is the determined type, she gets what she wants. Maybe that's why she loves studying business so much.


	2. Alluring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot to mentally prepare for a game. It takes ,even more, to not let anything distract you.

Mina was beginning to get overwhelmed. 

Actually overwhelmed may be an understatement. It’s been a month since class started and she’s starting to feel the pressure weigh on her. Besides the stress of classes, Mina had a game this Friday. The practice has been especially intense because the coach wants to ensure they’re all ready. 

“Coach is going to kill us” Mina sighed in agreement. 

Jihyo has been spending a lot of time with Mina lately. She’s even been spending the night over at Mina’s dorm multiple times. Classes and practice have been kicking their asses but they're both too stubborn to take a break. 

Luckily for them, they had two whole days off from practice to rest for the upcoming game. They were supposed to be celebrating with drinks but somehow they’ve ended up cuddling in bed. 

“I think I’m going to invite my roommate to the game” 

“Go for it, she’ll say yes” Mina was always so encouraging, Jihyo loved it. Although she may not openly admit it. She has the biggest crush on her roommate Momo. The girl was not only drop-dead gorgeous but she was also super talented. She overheard the girl singing the other day and she listened in awe. 

Momo made her nervous. The girl was too charming for her own good. Whenever Jihyo talked she would always look at her with such attentive eyes. It made her feel so special. 

“Do you like her?” Mina asked. 

Did she? Having a crush on someone and liking someone was two different things. You had to know a person to like them and she hasn’t gotten to know Momo well enough yet. Mostly because she hasn’t had the time to have a proper conversation with her. Her own schedule was holding her back.

“I think I have a crush on her but I’m still figuring it out” Mina nodded and sunk further into Jihyo’s arms. At this rate, she was going to fall asleep. 

Just as she was about to drift off into sleep, a phone rings. 

It's Jihyo’s phone. She’s too sleepy to hear what Jihyo is talking about. She can only hear mumbles. Why do her eyes feel so heavy? Maybe it was because of the big lunch that she had. 

“I have to go, I’ll text you later” Mina could only nod at the girl before she finally gave in to her much wanted sleep. She falls asleep thinking about Jihyo’s crush, it’s been a while since Mina had a crush on anyone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Studying is hell on earth. Nayeon is about ready to throw her books at the wall. Just because she loves her career choice doesn’t mean she doesn’t get tired of studying. She’s spent the last month reading all kinds of nonsense on business rules. If this class wasn’t required she wouldn’t have even considered taking it.

Nayeon thinks that business has a lot to do with common sense. If you don’t have that then you won’t do well in business. 

She still remembers the look on her advisors face when she told them that. They probably thought that she was a bit crazy but I mean isn’t everyone a bit crazy? If you aren’t a bit crazy then you aren’t normal. 

Well, at least that’s what her parents taught her growing up. 

Ever since she was a young child she was taught that in life you have to be seen as powerful. So as she got older that is exactly what she learned to do. Nayeon learned to be assertive and confident. She built up walls to ensure that people only saw the powerful side of her but that sometimes brought on problems. 

The people she would date would eventually leave her. 

They said she was too closed off. Nayeon would never deny it. She would only nod and give her goodbyes to them. Perhaps saying goodbye was a little too normal for her. Almost as if it was something she’s done since birth but that’s not the case. 

Because trust me Nayeon wants to feel loved. She wants to feel the warmth that everyone talks about. She just doesn’t know how to do that and she’s tried multiple times. The only person that’s gotten through to her was Momo. 

Momo somehow broke down her walls and for the first time in her life, Nayeon showed someone her vulnerable side. To this day she has no idea how the girl managed to do it. 

Now years later she’s still the only person that’s managed to break down her walls. 

It’s funny how things can change so fast. Her first two years of college have passed her so quickly. Two years ago she had no idea what she wanted and now here she is studying to major in business. 

There’s only one thing that she's missing…

Her coffee. 

Momo hasn’t come back with her coffee yet but she won’t hurry the girl. She should probably take advantage of the empty dorm. 

“Is anyone here?” Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

Nayeon rubbed her eyes before standing to go greet Jihyo. The younger girl doesn’t seem to spend a lot of time in the dorm. However, that doesn’t surprise her. The girl is probably always busy practicing. 

“Hi Jihyo” 

“Oh hi, is um Momo around?” Of course, she’s looking for Momo. It’s pretty obvious to Nayeon that Jihyo has a crush on her best friend. It’s kind of adorable but don’t tell a soul that she thinks that. 

“She went out for coffee” Jihyo looked at her blankly before speaking. 

“Well since you’re here, I was wondering if you’d want to come to my game? It’s on Friday at 4” now it was Nayeon’s turn to look blank. Did she really want to go to a soccer game? She didn’t really enjoy soccer…

It’d be rude of her to say no. 

“Oh sure, sounds fun” Nayeon lied through her teeth. 

Jihyo gave her a sweet smile before awkwardly walking past the older girl. Well looks like she has plans now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina is starting to think that naps have something against her. 

For the past 2 days, she keeps seeing a woman in her dreams. Normally she’d have no problem with that. However, she doesn’t know who the woman is. She can never see her face in her dreams. The woman would always be facing away from her. 

It was driving her crazy. 

Something about the woman was so familiar but she shouldn’t overthink it. After all not every dream means something. At least that’s what she constantly tells herself. If Mina were to take all of her dreams seriously she would end up losing her mind. Well, lose her mind more than she already has over this. 

She even asked Jihyo about it, she laughed. Her suffering was amusing to the older girl. 

In a way, the woman in her dreams seemed a lot like Jihyo. She had the same kind of aura as her. A powerful aura that seemed to make Mina shrink. No one tells Jihyo that. She wouldn’t ever hear the end of it. 

Speaking of Jihyo, the girl was once again in her dorm. She now spends at least half a week sleeping at Mina’s dorm. This was getting out of hand. 

Jihyo would sleep, study, eat and shower at her dorm.

She should just live with Mina if she’s going to spend so much time here. That would not go well. Don’t misunderstand, Mina absolutely loves Jihyo but having some alone time is always nice. 

Sometimes the older girl will just walk in without any warning at all. The woman is crazy.

Maybe that’s why she’s so good at being the goalie. She admires how confident and determined Jihyo is. 

“Tzuyu says she’s nervous, and she wants to know if you have any advice,” Jihyo asked. 

Mina pretended to carefully think before saying

“Tell her that sometimes you just have to suffer” disappointment quickly flashed across Jihyo’s face before letting out a deep sigh. This was one of those times when she was ready to smack the back of Mina’s head. 

“I hate you”

“It’s okay Jihyo you can kiss me” Mina smugly said. 

The older girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in their friendship, she is speechless. She’ll just pretend to be asleep until she actually falls asleep. 

And fall asleep is what she did. 

She’s pretty. It’s not new information to Mina but sometimes her beauty smacks her across the face. Everything about Jihyo seems to be perfect, it’s interesting. Is it weird to think that? She doesn’t think so (more like hopes it’s not weird). 

The rest of their day flowed like this. While the latter was asleep Mina took the time to study for her Chem class and she also completed some assignments early. It was around 7pm when Jihyo woke from her nap. 

Around 8 pm Jeongyeon showed up and that's when the cause erupted. 

It started when Jeongyeon hit Mina with a pillow while she was not paying attention. Of course, Mina fought back. Jihyo was having fun laughing at the scene in front of her. 

Until she got hit by a pillow. 

The room grew silent once Jeongyeon saw she hit Jihyo. They looked as if they were frozen in time. Mina was still ducked down and Jeongyeon was still staring at Jihyo in shock. Before she even got the chance to apologize a pillow came flying at her.

Jeongyeon swore the pillow was traveling at least 20 miles per hour. The pure impact of the pillow knocked her onto the floor. 

Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Jihyo jumped on top of her and repeatedly smacked the pillow against her. Mina’s laugh could probably be heard from across the dorm hall. 

“Say sorry,” Jihyo said in between hits. 

For the next ten minutes, she didn’t say a word. Jeongyeon eventually grumbled out an apology. 

Mina met Jeongyeon when she joined the soccer team. They very quickly got along because of their sense of humor being quite similar to one another. They drive Jihyo crazy, in fact, they consider that to be their job. 

Jeongyeon is studying to major in veterinary sciences. 

From what Mina saw there’s quite a bit of studying you need to do for that. Well, that goes for any major you go for. 

Come to think of it Mina has never asked Jeongyeon why she decided to major in that. They don’t really talk about academic things. If anything they spend way more time talking about their team. All three of them really loved to play the sport. 

Jeongyeon played center back and she was probably one of the most talented people on the team. She had great communication with teammates while also being able to stay focused. 

Without Jeongyeon the team would probably lose its sense of unity. 

Their game was in less than 2 days now. Everyone was trying to mentally prepare for the game. Saying they weren’t nervous would be a lie but being nervous is normal. All that matters is that they stay focused and do their best. If they lose the oh well, the only way to go when you’re at the bottom is up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is officially game day. 

Mina has been wide awake since 4am. 

It’s now 2pm and she’s attempting to collect herself. The locker room was unusually full. The tight space was making the girl even more anxious for the game. Jihyo on the other hand seemed rather energetic. 

She had told Mina beforehand that Momo would be coming to their game along with her roommate. Although she didn’t catch what the girl’s roommate’s name was. It didn’t matter anyway she was about to meet the girl anyway. In approximately 30 minutes, Mina would have to put on a fake smile to make a good first impression. 

“Mina, Momo is here, let's go see her now,” Jihyo said as she pulled the younger girl’s arm towards the door. 

Usually, Mina would make some sort of argument but judging by the look on her face, Jihyo was feeling nervous about meeting Momo. I mean who wouldn’t feel nervous to see their crush at their game. 

So Mina just let her drag her around until they reached the entrance to the stadium. Both girls were dressed in their blue uniforms.

“Oh, there she is,” Jihyo excitedly said. 

Mina’s eyes quickly landed on Momo, who was very happily reaching out to greet Jihyo. The first thing she noticed was her blonde hair and blue outfit. She most certainly was standing out in the crowd. 

“Jihyo you look so cute in your uniform, and you must be Mina” she put on her best smile before reaching out to shake hands with Momo. She’ll have to remember to tease Jihyo about her crush after the game. 

She can’t deny that they look cute together. 

“Nayeon is running late-” Mina freezes. Nayeon? No no this must be someone else. Mina’s just jumping to conclusions again. 

“-oh nevermind she’s right behind you” There is no possible way that the Nayeon she knows is standing behind her. No way that she’s about to turn around and see Nayeon what she knows. 

That’s until she turns around and sees a painfully familiar person standing behind her. 

“Hi, I’m Nayeon, you must be Mina?” Oh fuck

Mina could only smile and nod robotically. This has to be another one of her nightmares or this has to be another Nayeon. 

But it’s not. This moment is very real and that is in fact Im Nayeon. 

Everything about this woman was imprinted into her mind long before this moment. After all, it’s hard to forget the face of your high school crush. 

Yes, you read that right, Mina’s high school crush was Im Nayeon. 

Now years later the girl was standing in front of her looking even more beautiful than ever. Her presence alone was making Mina feel small. Somehow she’s become even more confident and even more alluring. 

This is not good. 

Mina feels like a lovestruck high schooler again.


End file.
